


The Society That Changed

by GenieLoves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Isaac Lahey, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Human Stiles Stilinski, I have no regrets, M/M, Maybe a few, Princess Stiles Stilinski, This is basically horrible porn, Top Isaac Lahey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenieLoves/pseuds/GenieLoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'Abolishment of Human Rights' Act of 1996 was enacted in 1996 which stated that all humans were to be slaves for all werewolves. Alpha werewolves were the most common of all wolves to have a slave and Isaac Lahey is no different except for his views on the enslavement of humans. He buys Stiles and they live together read and found out how they react to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Society That Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this was the story I suggested doing and was told that I should. I have written the ideas for the next few chapters of the Hale Family. This is a new set up for my writing so I hope you enjoy this story. Please leave feedback so I can improve.  
> \- Genie

The year is 2013 and humans under the age of 25 are used as sex slaves for werewolves. The 'Abolishment of Human Rights' Act of 1996 states that all humans are to be slaves for werewolves and are to be sold. 

Stiles Stilinski is a 17 year old human that has ADHD has a vagina instead of a penis and was owned by Jackson Whittemore the bitten wolf that became the Kanima. He was treated poorly there and was abused, underfed, sleep deprived and used. He was sold to a shop whose workers used him for their pleasure until he is purchased by Isaac Lahey. 

Isaac Lahey is a bitten wolf that was bitten by a kind but strict Alpha named Derek Hale. The Hale Pack got into a fight with an all Alpha Pack which lead to Isaac becoming an Alpha and most Alphas buy slaves which is something he doesn't really want to do but will to keep a good reputation. 

Isaac travels to the sex slave warehouse that coincidentally Stiles is being kept at. He is met with the owner of the warehouse discussing slaves. Isaac doesn't want a female slave for a major reason: risk of pregnancy. As he is searching through the rows of cages he spots the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. The boy has honey brown eyes that sparkle and has moles that dot his face and everywhere else on his body. He can tell because the slaves are not allowed to wear clothing. Isaac asks the owner how much the beautiful boy costs after learning his name is Stiles. At first the slave owner is hesitant to tell and suggests someone else but Isaac demands to know how much Stiles is worth flashing his red eyes helped speed the process. He is shocked to discover the boy has a vagina instead of a penis and is oddly turned on more because of that fact and he is hardly worth any money. He purchases Stiles and he seats the boy in his car. "I'd like to apologize for the naked state you continue to be in. I will get some clothes for you once we arrive at your new home" Isaac says to start the conversation and is surprised by Stiles' response "Thank you Master but I am in no need of clothes considering that I am a sex slave" Isaac notes how the boy stiffens and quickly apologizes for stepping out of line. Isaac has to tell him that it is alright though he ponders why the boy flinched slightly after he spoke. 

The boys arrived home and Isaac began talking about their arrangement. "I'm Isaac though I would prefer if you were to call me Daddy instead of Master because it bothers me. You shall sleep with me every night and I will most likely call you Princess or Baby. If their is something that isn't enjoyable or if you are in any pain during our sexual activities please use Master as a safe word. I must warn you, I'm a giver when it comes to sex I gain more pleasure by providing it rather than receiving it." Stiles was shocked to say the least. He wasn't used to having such a kind and generous owner before his previous experiences were awful. "Daddy I'm confused." "What about Princess?" was the reply Stiles got. "I am to be used for your pleasure and am to only receive pleasure accidentally. Why are you talking about giving me pleasure?" "I don't like to think that I own you and I feel more comfortable giving you pleasure Baby. I want to make you feel so good Princess will you let me?"

(Thought I'd end in a cliffhanger to keep y'all interested)


End file.
